Starting Anew
by VenusIsKnownForFlyTraps
Summary: Lee and his father move to a new place in the middle of the school year and Lee along with his teenage hormones goes through high school life. [Not sure of rating yet. Lemon in later chaptersprobable. Yaoi. Unaccurate summary. GaaLee. LeeGaa]
1. Moving to a New Town is Never Easy

Starting Anew

By: VenusIsKnownForFlyTraps

Chapter 1: Moving to a New Town is Never Easy

Gaara's back was pressed up against the wall, his sandbags and pocketknife discarded on the other side of the room. The only thing that kept him suspended in the air was the wall to his back and what was pressing him to it. His legs were of slight help, as they kept his groin close to his supporter's, being hooked around the waist of his supporter, heels resting on his supporter's lower back. Gaara moaned when his ear was devoured by hot lips, loose arms clinging to his supporter's neck slightly tighter. His supporter's name? Rock Lee.

Now, your probably wondering how all this came to pass. Well, sit on down, as this may take a while. It all started when…

-Lee POV-

"What? Why do we have to move?" I asked, shocked at the news my father had just told me.

"I got a job offer that I can't refuse. I've wanted this to happen since I got my teaching degree. Aren't you happy for me, Lee? I'll be making double what I'm currently paid, and it'll be fun making new friends"

"But all my friends are here. I mean, I can't just leave them. And in the middle of the school year"

"You can always call and e-mail your friends, and I'm sure you'll make new friends, too"

I sighed. "OK"

Moving…. Why'd we have to move? I mean, what was wrong with Dad's current job that we had to move? I felt like punching something, and even though I was supposed to tell people—my dad included—what I felt, as that was what I had been taught, I didn't say anything, just looked down at my plate and continued eating.

-

"Bye, Lee. I'm gonna miss you." My ex-girlfriend, Sakura, said softly while some tears rolled down her face and she hugged me tightly. Sakura had cotton candy pink hair and these large, engulfing green eyes that seemed to drag you in. She and I had met in school at sports physicals. I had been trying out for soccer and she had been trying out for cheerleading. We had both been filling out forms as we walked and didn't notice we were going to bump into each other until we had crashed into each other, spilling our papers everywhere. It was love at first sight, and our first date was two days later.

"I'm gonna miss you too"

"Make sure to call me everyday, OK?" She and I had remained friends even after we broke up. We broke up because she had found someone she liked more than me. His name was Sai, and I knew him from art class.

"Don't worry, I will," I reassured her as I pulled away and she wiped some tears away from her beautiful, sparkling eyes… Oh, those eyes… Those big, sparkling green eyes. How I love green eyes. I don't know why, but I've always been attracted to green eyes… and piercing. Whenever I see a piercing I just want to lick and nibble and play with it. But that's probably just the teenage hormones acting up.

I turned to my best friend, Neji. He smiled slightly, a thing only me and his girlfriend, Tenten, had seen him do. "Promise to keep in touch"

I smiled back. "Yeah." And we both shook hands.

I turned and was startled when I caught a teenage girl in my arms. She was crying. Her name was Tenten, and she was a very nice girl, and very pretty, too. She kept her long brown hair in two neat buns on the sides of her head, wore traditional Chinese clothes most of the time (as she was Chinese), and had a great aim (which she showed off when playing with her hacky sack and paint ball gun when she was bored).

"Do you have to leave?" she looked up at me with her sparkling brown eyes littered with tears, and it broke my heart when my father honked the car horn, signaling it was time to go.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll visit whenever I can and call and e-mail." She smiled, and I smiled a small, sad smile with her.

The car horn honked again, and I let go, letting her grip herself to Neji for reassurance, then walked to the car. I opened the door, got in, closed the door, and looked back. All my friends were either waving sadly or occupying themselves by clinging onto someone and looking back to him mournfully. I waved back, and the car drove off.

Being in the passengers' seat, I easily reached over and turned the radio station to Q-102 and turned the volume up.

_Hey ladies drop it down Just want to see you touch the ground Don't be shy girl go Bonanza Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

_Hey ladies drop it down Just want to see you touch the ground Don't be shy girl go Bonanza (hey girl)  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

_Yo, excuse me, beg your pardon girl Do you have any idea what you starting girl You got me tingling, come to me mingling Steppin' off lookin' booty-licious and jingling When you walk, I see you baby girl When you talk, I believe it baby girl I like that, thick-petite n' pretty Little touch is a ditty Love to work the kitty like purrrrrrr She loves to stir it up purrrrrr I can hear her purring up Cause she's the type that'll get arousy of Get you excited and call her boyfriend up (oh)  
What's the man without the plan B We can meet up at the hutter house for the tiki So stand by like a butty pass While I watch this beautiful thing shake that ass_

_Hey ladies drop it down Just want to see you touch the ground Don't be shy girl go Bonanza Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

_Hey ladies drop it down Just want to see you touch the ground Don't be shy girl go Bonanza Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

_Girl I must say you the flyest thang in here So hot I gon' need some rain in here Type to make ex-gangstas bang in here Girl you could do anything you want in here Clown if you want to, frown if you want to You ain't even gotta drop down if you want to Cause I'd rather see you shake it standin'  
Either way you do it girl you look outstandin' (uhhuuuhh)  
And now you got me spending (uhhuuhhh)  
The way you got that body bendin' (uhhhuhh)  
Ass like that girl you gotta be kickin'  
And we goin' to church next day repentent Lap dancing for my FA crew Slide it ova to boo cause he want some too Up in the VIP with no fee Blessing you with the G even though we getting' it free so_

_Hey ladies drop it down Just want to see you touch the ground Don't be shy girl go Bonanza Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

_Hey ladies drop it down Just want to see you touch the ground Don't be shy girl go Bonanza Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

_Girl shake ya body body With somebody body Whatever you do don't break your body body After the party party Grab a hottie hottie In the back seat of your Mazaratti-ratti Jiggle jiggle it to the left (ah ah ah)  
Jiggle jiggle it to the right (ah ah ah)  
Jiggle it to the front then jiggle it to the back And jiggle jiggle it all all night (ah ah ah)_

_Hey ladies drop it down Just want to see you touch the ground Don't be shy girl go Bonanza Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

_Hey ladies drop it down Just want to see you touch the ground Don't be shy girl go Bonanza Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

_Hey ladies drop it down Just want to see you touch the ground Don't be shy girl go Bonanza Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

_Hey ladies drop it down Just want to see you touch the ground Don't be shy girl go Bonanza Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

My dad, Gai, turned it down so it was barely audible as the next song came on and quietly asked, "So do you think your gonna make lots of new friends? I think you will. I'll make sure of it"

His feeble attempts to make me not hate him made me smile slightly. "Don't worry, I think I'll make lots of new friends"

He smiled also. "I'm sure you will"

-

Disclaimer/Author's Note: The song Bonanza (Belly Dancer) belongs to Akon, and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Oh, and I know almost everybody has a fic kind of like this (only usually with Sasuke and Naruto) where all the Naruto characters go to high school and everything, but I don't really care, as the first scene of this chapter has been stuck in my head all day.


	2. The House of Horrors, Part 1

Starting Anew

VenusIsKnownForFlyTraps

Chapter 2: The House of Horrors; Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
A/N: Well, you all wanted more of this story. I can't really think of anything that would possess you to want more, but if you say so... Oh, and just so you know there are bound to be lots of mistakes, 'cause my computer is being stupid and Word is "locked," so I had to do this on Notepad. I'd like to thank my viewers and my ipod for this chapter. Without my viewers, I'd still be sitting on my butt watching tv, and without my ipod I would have been incredibally lonely while writing this, and would have had no insperation. This is only part 1, and part 2 will be coming out within a week, I can guarentee.

--

How long had it been? Two, three hours maybe? I looked at the car radio clock. 5:47. Great. That was, like, five hours. Must have dozed off..

I turned to my dad. He looked tired. But, then again, who wouldn't look tired after driving five hours in the car?

"Are we there yet?" I asked, slightly starlted at the roughness of my voice.

"Almost, just a few more minutes," he replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

I sighed, putting my forehead on the cool glass of the side window. I opened my eyes, and saw a pretty nice neighborhood, actually. A little creepy, though, as all the houses looked the same. The grass was nice and green, and even though the sun was just starting to down it was warm, and the heat wasn't even on. We drove around the development for about ten minutes, then pulled into 2344 Old Willow Drive.

"We're here," my dad said enthusiastically.

I sighed, getting out of the car and going to the back of the car to get my stuff out of the trunk. The rest of the stuff would be coming tomorrow, my mom would be bringing it.

My mom is an abolitionist against discrimination towards women. She's really nice, though, once you get to know her. Her hair is dark, a mix between dark purple and black. Her eys matched nicely with her hair, a nice, dark purple. She usually wore a coat, even in the summer, but she just didn't like being exposed. She wore orange camoflage pants and a black shirt under the coat, which she usually left open to let the heat out. Her name is Anko.

Getting my stuff I walked up to the front door and took my key to open (my dad had given it to me before we left). Walking in, I sighed again. It was so... old.

The floors were old and wooden, and fading, as well. It also looked as though they would give way, and when I walked it creaked. The walls were pealing slightly, their ugly flowered designs coming off the walls. It was dark, which made it eery, made even eerier by the discustingly dirty windows. I'd have to clean up later.

At our old house we lived in a small neighborhood, where there was always somebody sitting outside or selling lemonade or talking or gossiping with the neighbors. My old neighborhood was very friendly. This one wasn't. All the same, ugly houses with manicured grass that looked like it would die as soon as you stepped on it. There was nobody outside, and it was dead quiet, except for the squeaking of the floor boards, which sounded so loud the whole neighborhood could probably hear it.

I gently put my bag down on the stairs, which looked antique. The whole place was probably antique.

I heard something, what was it? (I'd been having trouble hearing because of this kid that broke my ear drum at my old school.) It sounded like it was coming from the top of the stairs...

So what do I do?

I go up the stairs, duhh.

It was a creaking sound, and I wasn't the one making it, I knew. I looked left and right upon getting to the top. Nothing. It was probably just a draft.

So what do I do?

I go back down stairs, duhh.

By this time I heard my dad slam the trunk door of the car down. He came in a moment later, holding another bag and a pillow. As soon as he saw the inside his eyes lit up. "How wonderful! This is better than they said it would be! Isn't this great, Lee?"

"Yeah," I said distractedly, "just dandy." What the frick was that sound? "Do you hear something?" I said suddenly.

He listened for a moment. "No, nothing. Lee, are you feeling OK?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine." OK, now I know I heard something. My hearing might not be the best, but..

My thoughts were interupted by my dad's voice. "Do you want to see your room?"

"Sure."

And so he lead me up the haunted stairs and to the left. There were two doors there, both old looking. He lead me into the one on the very end, with a fancy knob. He took hold of the fancy knob and turned it, it making a squeaking noise in the process, but I seemed to be the only one to notice.

Oh my.

It looked like somebody died in my new room. Someone probably did, but I'm just paranoid, I guess.

On the far side there was a window, a large, large window. To the left was a full sized mirror and a door, probably to a closet or something. To the right there was an old looking matress on what I guess would be a bed. There was also a small nightstand next to the bed, and beside that was another door, this one smaller than the one on the left, and it also looked older, like it should have caved in long ago, but was now hanging just so it wouldn't take away from the gloom. But this didn't grab my attention. What did grab my attention was that window.

It was weird. It was probably bigger tahn the mirror, and it was sectionized, where the pane came threw the window and made bars and squares. It was dirty and dusty just like everything else, but there was soemthing about it. Something that made me want to go near it, drawing me in. But my feet didn't move. They were firmly planted to the ground, it feeling like there was something or someone holding my feet down and stopping the impulse to my brain to move them.

The window... It... My heart told me to go to it, to open it, to jump down to the green grass. But my brain told me to run down the stairs, get in the car, and drive away. This could not be my room.

"What do you think of it?" my dad asked enthusiastically. "Nice, huh?"

I forced an exuberant grin. "Yeah! Is this really my room? It's way too nice!" Yeah, nice for the dead.

He smiled big. "I'm glad you like it!"

"Umm, where'd you get this house from?" I asked converstionally.

"I came with the job," he answered and then walked out to find his own room. "Settle in, your mother will bring the rest of the stuff tomorrow," he called over his shoulder.

"OK," I said, but my feet didn't move. I just stood there, looking at that window, then to the mirror, then to the big door, then the bed, the nightstand, and finally the small door. Whatever had a grip on me let go, and my feet took me to the window agianst my will. OK, so maybe I did want to just see the view, but I wasn't going to listen to my heart and jump.

The window was more amazing than I thought. There were designs in the pane, of birds and vines. I tried to cleam the glass with my sleave, but it barely worked. I could see, however, that the view I got was of the rest of the development. All at once al the lights in the neighborhood turned off. I looked at my watch. 6:15.

This was gunna be a looong night.


End file.
